villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Parasitis
Parasitis is the main antagonist of the 1989 NES game Abadox. It is a gigantic alien entity that the entire game takes place in (except for the fist half of the first level). Biography Before Abadox Abadox is a planet that gets eaten by Parasitis in 5012. after which the monster takes the form of the planet. it also has a princess inside of it named Maria who the protagonist, Second Lieutenant Nazal, has to rescue. Stages The entire game is pretty much him keeping Nazal at bay. since many of the bosses are connected to him or grow out of his body, it can be assumed that they are controlled by him or are a part of him. Stage 1 The first stage takes a fight on the facial skin of Parasitis and the alien's external parasites bent on killing Nazal. After dispatching the guardian (aka mid-boss) Bau that jumps around left and right while hurling anti-air projectiles, Nazal enters into the mouth of Parasitis, all the while negotiating sharp indestructible teeth, deadly tongues, crushing molars, and corrosive salivas: from here on the war takes place within Parasitis. First true boss Nazal encounters is called Deathface, and it grows out of the wall at the end of the first level. It has 2 eyes attached to long optic nerves that move up and down opposite each other and shoot shots. despite the eyes being out of the sockets, it can still blink it's lids. And when its eyelids are open, an enemy comes out that can be destroyed. it also spits 3 diamond shaped projectiles put of its mouth. Stage 2 This stage has bird-eye POV. Nazal enters Parasitis in the throat. He must maneuver his way carefully down this muscular canal of Parasitis. Throat of Parasitis consists of single-cell organisms, pods of poisonous spores, fleshy Hands of Death, Lizards of Doom and Centipede guardian there to prevent intruders from entering into esophagus of Parasitis. Esophagus is very narrow part of Parasitis' digestive tract and should Nazal succeed in navigating his way through from esophagus to digestive tract The final Guardian will greet Nazal with a fanfare of deadly stars. The second boss is called the Esophagus Gaurdian. It is an eye inside a mouth at the end of level 2 accompanied by 4 turrets that each shoot a single shot in unison. The eye itself shoots a large 3-way spread shot whenever it opens. Stage 3 After destroying Esophagus Gaurdian, Nazal travels to Parasitis' Nerve systems where is densely populated by parasites ca;;ed Dancing Flowers. Nazal Passes quickly through a twisted channel of frozen nerves and confronts the great Shark Guardian head-on, a fight which Nazal emerges victorious. Then Nazal enters another fluid channel into Parasitis' inner sanctum populated by floating larvae and vicious hydrozoa. The third boss is a somewhat humanoid creature called the All-seer. When it appears, you won't be able to damage him until his weakpoint bursts out of his chest. The weakpoint shoots both a small 5-way spread shot and an enemy, while the face on the ceiling shoots an enemy from its eye. Stage 4 The POV once again shifts to bird-eye view. Now Nazal must plunge downward into Parasitis' stomach. Nazal must take on the cellular organisms that detach from the walls, advancing stomach crabs, fragmental pellets splits into deadly pieces upon destruction and King Crab that guards half way of the stomach. After killing the King Crab Nazal travels through digestive chamber. Here, the Cilia monster that shapes like a stomach pummels anything with its protruding spikes and projectile-shooting warts that passes by. Stage 5 Nazal must maneuver through intestinal channel in this stage. Armed insectoids will mobilize to attack Nazal along with many mechanical devices. Additionally there are strategically emplaced enemies above and below, programmed to self-destruct upon sensing Nazal. Their radius of blast is wide and must be dealt quickly yet cautiously. First Nazal must destroy the 3 powerful Guardians who are capable of wielding same firepower of whatever Nazal is shooting currently. After killing the trio Nazal blasts into the next chamber - the energy nerve center. There Nazal takes on the robotic Guardian Commander. Final Chamber The sixth and final boss is Parasitis' core. It is a large creature with long flailing arms that both shoot a small 3-way spread, a sideways opening mouth that shoots fireballs and two green eyes with one of them damaged. It also generates green fire ghosts. Inside the thing is the captured princess maria who is about to be absorbed. Upon the monster's defeat, the princess Maria will float out of its remains in some kind of energy bubble. After level six Nazal, along with princess Maria, have to escape out of the monsters rectum which is full of walls and sharp turns. After flying out of Parasitis' anus, the alien self-destructs. Although Parasitis is dead, there would be no joy from Nazal: his home planet Abadox, eaten by Parasitis, is lost along with the parasitic alien when it was destroyed, and the entire populace living in the planet was annihilated. Appearance Parasitis is never shown before he eats Abadox so what his previous form is is a mystery. From the outside he looks like an organic planet with a large mouth full of sharp teeth. His surface is littered with spaceships. The figure inside of Parasitis' core could be his true form since it is naked and has a serious look on its face with its arms crossed. The princess is smaller and is clothed. Gallery abadox-ciliamonster.gif abadox-bigcrab.gif abadox-eyes.gif abadox-skelesharkspit.gif abadox-tapeworm.gif abadox-bau.gif Trivia *It is never stated if the independent creatures are controlled by Parasitis. *The All-seer has similarities to a creature from the R-type series called Dobkeratops (they both have a weakpoint that bursts out of their chests and fire shots). *The teeth in the second half of the first level are similar to the spikes in the first level of Life Force/Salamander. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Destroyers Category:Genocidal Category:Predator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cataclysm Category:Parasite Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Shmup Villains Category:Deceased Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Ferals